The Lives of the Rich and Gorgeous
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Konoha's Upper East Side is filled with scandals, affairs, lies, competition and money. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are of rivalling families since birth yet that doesn't stop their secret trysts. What happens when a business deal changes everything?
1. Prologue

Hi guys. I know I should be concentration on my other stories but I wanted to do something on the side that was a bit different. This fic will have quite a bit of OOC but I will try not to make it too bad. This is also and AU and for the sake of things, Konoha is a city in Japan. Okay so enough talking and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. As great as that would be, I can't draw so until I learn to 3D my stick figures, Kishimoto-sama has my permission to own Naruto.

**Prologue**

**Introducing Konoha's Upper East Side**

_**Good day. It is my absolute pleasure to be allowed to share the tales of the rich and gorgeous of Konoha's Upper East Side. Before you read further and indulge in the spoils of the individuals to come, there are several things that one must understand and live by in order to fit into the world of Konoha's Upper East Side. Firstly, you **__**must**__** have class, poise and an air of superiority. You can never stoop down to common dealings such as poor public display.**_

"I HATE YOU!" several crashes sounded through the manor. The servants merely continued their work while their pink-haired mistress destroyed millions of dollar worth of vases. "YOU'RE THE WORST PARENT EVER!"

"Sakura, honey calm down," the brunette male called up to his daughter at the top of the stairs.

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU'RE MARRYING A SLUT WHO'S MY FUCKING AGE!"

"Actually she's a year older then you."

"-Frustrated scream-" several photos being snapped from outside the window and videos being recorded.

_**Looks like YouTube has some new videos on its way…**_ _**Secondly, Money matters more then anything else. It is the only thing that keeps you happy**__._

"She's having a party where?" the platinum blonde asked while having her nails filed.

"Some yacht. I heard that Inuzuka's having a party on his father's cruise liner," the brunette replied.

"Which sounds more promising?"

"Sabaku always goes all out but Inuzuka's will be wild and loud. Plus his father's cruise liner has a large pool that Kiba's declared skinny dipping only."

"Who's spending more?"

"Sabaku of course."

"The Sabaku's it is."

_**Thirdly, business deals will rule and dictate just how you spend your life. It decides your friend and foes and gives you your social status.**_

"Buy it."

"No ways. It's not worth my money. Besides, daddy won't be very happy if I buy some crappy store just to close it down. I mean even though they have such poor service."

"So buy it, close it down and then reopen it under new management selling a new line of clothing everyone will die for. It's guaranteed social climb."

"Perfect," the platinum blonde smiled. She and the pinkette laughed and the manager inwardly cringed. He should have really stocked sparking water for his needy customers.

_**And of course the golden rule - your surname has to guarantee you first or nothing if you want to reach higher on the ladder of life.**_

"But Uchiha-sama we have no space on this flight for you and your friends to have a party," the flight attendant quivered under the glare of said male.

"Make it happen or you're all fired."

"H-hai Uchiha-sama," the portly man barked orders at all of his employees telling them to relocate all of the passengers to another flight to accommodate others.

"Teme are you sure we're gonna fit five hundred?"

"We're not. Only those who are worth my time get on."

"Everyone else gets left behind."

"Hn," both males smirked.

_**And thus this is where our story begins. It is a tale that tells the in-depth, truthful lives of the Konoha Upper East Side. The scandalous affairs, business rivalries, forbidden romance and money-driven decisions its residence. The story that you are about to read contains material that is not for the sensitive. It will have its fair share of swearing, mature content and intense monetary spending. So therefore it is my duty to warn you of the events to follow. Read at your own risk…**_

_**AN:**_ Okay so that was the prologue. Really short I know future chapters will be longer. I have this thing about making all of my chapters longer the 1500 words so we'll see... This is mainly a SasuSaku fic but it will have other minor pairings. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Now that I'm on school holiday, I have more time to write. I will update my other stories soon. I'm not entirely happy with the new chapters yet but I won't keep you waiting much longer. Before I leave I want to get to know my readers so a simple question will get you the next chapter. **Q:** Who is your favourite character and why?

~Simone


	2. Business Rivals

Helloz... Firstly I want to thank everyone for the reviews and favourites. They really inspire me and motivate me to write. I probably won't update for a while because I'm going on vacation on New Years day and when I come back I'll be getting ready for school since it begins a few days after. I will try to write as much as possible before I go though so we'll see...

Answer: Last chapter I asked who was your favourite character and why. You answered me so now my answer. I would have to say Sasuke. I think I'm one of those people who are attracted to the mysterious asshole types. Sad ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Last Resort by Papa Roach.

Dedication: This chappie goes out to SASUKEGURL. This fic was inspired by Gossip Girl and will follow a similar format. I'm so glad you noticed.

-x-o-x-o is the mini divisions explaining the characters

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Business Rivals**

_**-yawn- Ah the night life of Konoha's Upper East Side. Between the booming music of the nightclubs, the continuous flow of alcohol and the numerous trysts that occur, it's enough to keep one busy at night. Tonight however one of our main focuses of the night has resigned himself to the comfort of his bed and his companion…**_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut myself bleeding_

_This is my last resort_

"What?" a groggy voice broke the silence of the penthouse suite. The owner leaned his weight on one arm while glancing at the time.

"_Your answer decides what happens in the next three minutes."_

"I'm listening."

"_You have two options; you can either continue sleeping or open the door and have hot sex with me."_

"Hn," the tired male hung up and climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before moving towards the front door. "It's one in the morning."  
"So?" the female standing before him was dressed in a black trench coat that was wrapped around her body and matching black pumps. "The guys in the bars are all sleaze bags."

"So find some strip club and find someone there."

"Are you really gonna make me stand out here all night Uchiha?"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**-Insert Facebook Profile Pic-**

_**Let's see… firstly we have the likes of Uchiha Sasuke, age 21. Sasuke is the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. His most noted features are his spiky raven hair, well-built physique and piercing onyx eyes. He is well known not only for his drinking, partying habits and his tremendously active sex life but also for his excellent business strategies and determination to achieve his goals. **_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"I have the right mind to Haruno."

"Let me in already. I have nothing under my coat and the sooner you let me in, the faster I can get rid of it."

"Goodnight," the Uchiha made a move to close the door.

"Hey," the female scowled and stopped the door by placing a hand on the frame. "Look, I really don't want to go home and this is the only place I can go to without being asked a thousand and one questions."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**-Insert Facebook Profile Pic-**

_**Next we have Haruno Sakura, Age 21. She is the daughter and only child of Haruno Ryou and (currently) Mihora Reyna. She is well noted for her exotic pink hair, viridian eyes and porcelain features. Sakura is well known for smoking, drinking, partying habits and having an extremely active sex life. She is the only heir to the Haruno Empire.**_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"I already have company."

"It's one in the morning. I seriously doubt you two were asleep."

"I was almost there."

"Sasuke."

"What no Uchiha?"

"Stuff you. Now please let me in before someone sees me here and asks questions."

"Hn," the Uchiha moved out of the way and let the pinkette in. "Why are you here Sakura?"

"Like I said I don't want to go home. My father just told me that he's marrying some other whore who's nineteen. She's two freaking years _**younger**_ than me."

"So Haruno senior is going for younger chicks, not that I blame him. So what's your problem?"

"_Thanks_ for your understanding," Sakura shook her head and plopped herself onto one of the suede couches and tossed the bra that was draped over the arm onto the floor. "I would say classy but anyone who has a sense in fashion can tell that your companion is a fake. I mean a real item from Victoria's Secret wouldn't look so fake."

"And you would know in the dark."

"In case you fail to notice, I only wear Vicky's Secret lingerie."

"Why should I? It's not on you long enough."

"You can go back to your company; I'll just make myself comfy in your guest bedroom."

"When's the wedding?"

"So you do care."

"Che, I need to set aside roughly a day before and after specially for you."

"You're so thoughtful."

"You wish."

"Well I'm glad you're used to it. It's only a matter of time before the next one. And you're _so_ good at making me forget."

"Are you seriously not wearing anything under there?"

"Do I lie about these things?"

"Give me a minute to get rid of my company."

"You're so kind."

"Che, she was boring anyway."

_**Tsk, tsk Sasuke, your third or is that fourth lady of the night.**_

* * *

Haruno Ryou stood, hands behind his back, looking out of the ceiling to floor, wall to wall window that was in place of the wall of his room. His talk with his daughter earlier had not exactly gone according to plan. Sure he had mentally prepared for the temper tantrum, her breaking a couple of look-a-like vases, to spare the originals from her wrath, and the continuous screaming that she would deliver. As usual, his daughter never failed to surprise him with a new reaction. Unlike three years prior when he had told her that he was marrying someone a year older then her, this reaction was colossal. Sakura had simply stared at him for a minute, digesting the new information, before she burst, throwing a one-of-a-kind vase at one of his most valuable paintings before cursing him in several different languages. That he was prepared for, though the loss of such an extravagant painting and painting in a matter of seconds irked him, but what he was not expecting was for Sakura to do something so rash and unlike her.

"Silly child of mine," Ryou shook his head and sighed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table- 04:58. She still wasn't home. A knock on the door broke him free of his thoughts. "Enter."

"Sorry to bother you at such a time sir, but the Miss hasn't returned yet nor has she stopped at her apartment. None of her friends have seen her lately either," Takahada informed him. "I've had the younger maids check on the social networks she uses and they have nothing. Not even that gossip site, Celeb Gossip Live, has any idea of where she might be."

"She's stayed out later then this," Ryou stated. "Besides, she isn't a child anymore and can take care of herself." The pair stood in silence for a moment.

"If I may sir, what are you going to do now that the Miss has decided to do something that would impact the future of Haruno Designs so gravely?"

"She will come to her senses soon enough."

"Yes sir. She always does," Takahada nodded before leaving the room.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**-Insert Google Image-**

_**Haruno Ryou, age 42. Father of Haruno Sakura, ex-husband of eight females including (currently) Mihora Reyna. CEO and owner of Haruno Designs. Ryou built his father's company up from the ground in a matter of three years, giving birth to one of the world's biggest architectural and construction companies. He is recognised by his short tousled brunette locks and blue-green eyes. He is devilishly handsome and quite the womanizer.**_

* * *

"Ah…" Sakura sighed. Her heart rate was going down slowly and her body was recovering from the pleasure it had experienced a few seconds ago. She smiled lightly before opening her eyes and looking up at the smirking male next to her. Sasuke had his head propped up on one of his arms while he was licking his fingers.

"Still tastes good."

"Pervert."

"You like it."

"So what if I do?" Sakura moved her body up and propped herself on her elbows. "Not like anyone besides you and I will ever know."

"Hn."

"Again with the single syllables? Oh well," closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and took a deep breath in.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Hn," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he ignored the demands coming from his lower half as he watched her chest rise and fall. If there was one thing that he had learnt about the Haruno once their meetings became more frequent was that she quite enjoyed being naked.

"Hmmm…" Sakura moaned when his tongue ran over one of her exposed breasts. She knew that she was torturing him by doing what she had but the reaction she got from him was worth it. She felt his arm under her before she found herself sitting on his lower abdomen. Both of them groaned when she brushed against his painful arousal.

"Tell me something."

"Mmmm…"

"What would you do if we couldn't do this almost every night?"

"I-I…" Sakura looked at him for a second. "Are you planning on killing yourself or something?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Jeez okay, I was just asking."

"Answer the question."

"I guess I'd have to find someone else to be my regular."

"Good," Sasuke lowered her onto his arousal and Sakura let out a loud moan. "Glad that thing are still normal."

"Fuck…" Sakura held onto his shoulders as they both moved her body up and down his length. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, ignoring every part of her body except for her lower half. Sasuke saw her bite her lip to prevent her from screaming out. He knew that he was brushing against her spot but he didn't was to take her to the edge just yet.

"Sakura," her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him, knowing that he only used that voice when he was serious. "I'm becoming the new CEO of Uchiha Co."

"Oh my f-" she gripped his shoulders tighter and screamed his name as he hit her sweet spot. She instantly forgot what he said and began to moan louder. She felt her control slipping as he repeatedly hit that spot until she felt his thumb on her clit. Within seconds her control was shattered and she cried out his name in ecstasy. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned. He too was nearing the edge and with a final thrust he came in her. He felt her body go limp against his and her breathing was ragged.

"Sas-Sasuke," Sakura was trying to get her breathing back to normal. Something she had learnt was that whenever she was with the Uchiha, each orgasm was more mind-blowing then the previous and recovering from each one was a mission in itself. "What do you mean the CEO?"

"Hn," Sasuke was also trying to recover from the world of bliss that they were both in. "Itachi turned down the position and recommended me instead. Now my father wants me to become the CEO."

"But that means…" Sakura's eyes widened for a second. She absorbed the new information in for a second. "It doesn't matter. I gave up my inheritance."

"What?" Sasuke pushed her up by the shoulders and sat up so that they could see eye-to-eye. "Not that I care, but why?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Sakura."

"Okay, okay. Jeez," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Daddy wants me to take over this year and on top of that, did I mention that the chick he's marrying is two years younger then me."

"Hn," Sasuke untangled their bodies and laid her on the bed, covering her with the thin sheet that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed.

"I'm hoping that he'll break it off with her if he knows that I'm serious."

"What you did was stupid."

"What I did was my decision," Sakura watched him walk into the bathroom and heard water running. "Do you have to shower now?"

"You're reaching for your smokes aren't you?"

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"In a while."

"Asshole."

"You smoke after sex, I shower. After five years I would think that you would be used to it."

"Well I'm not."

"Hn."

"Dick."

"Hn."

"Talk using words. Fuck it Uchiha."

"Hn."

"I hate you," Sakura took a drag on her cigarette and revelled in the effects it had, calming her down.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Be serious for a second."

"Fine then," the water stopped and a moment later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his body glistening in the moonlight from the water droplets. "But first," he walked up to her and pulled the cigarette from between her lips and opened a window before throwing it out.

"You could start a fire from doing that."

"It would have happened already."

"Asshole."

"Didn't think you would suggest it. Kinky Sakura."

"Go fuck Sai you homo."

"I prefer you thanks," Sasuke retrieved another towel from the bathroom and began to rub his hair and remove the water from his torso. "Now, go home and tell your father you were being an idiot."

"What!? No!" Sakura stood up and let the sheet fall to the floor.

"If you want me to be serious then cover up. Honestly if I'm talking to your breasts it won't be a very long discussion before sex is involved."

"Hmph," Sakura pouted before pulling the sheet to cover her body.

"Better," Sasuke threw the towel he was using on his hair into the laundry basket before looking back at her. "If you have to give up your inheritance then you are left with nothing. That means no money, no privileges no nothing. You're as valuable as a penny on the side walk."

"Jeez do you have to make it sound as if I'll be a hobo."

"Well you would be."

"I hate it when you're right," Sakura huffed.

* * *

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

"Haruno-sama."

"Uchiha junior the first."

"Glad we're all acquainted," Itachi sighed. Personally he had done nothing to be in the Haruno's bad books but his father on the other hand…

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**-Insert Facebook Profile Pic-**

_**Uchiha Itachi, age 23. Eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto and elder brother of Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi turned down the position of CEO of Uchiha Co, one of the world's leading architectural and construction companies. Itachi is well known for his good looks, luring eyes and long pulled back brown-black hair. He is also recognised as a genius, brilliant strategist and talented architect.**_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**-Insert Google Image-**

_**Uchiha Fugaku, age 43. Husband of Uchiha Mikoto and father of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku took control of Uchiha Co at age 20 and with his excellent strategies and hard work, made Uchiha Co into one of the most successful businesses in the architect and construction field. His physical features include brown hair, dark eyes and a near constant blank façade that his sons have inherited.**_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Gentlemen glad you could make it," Sarutobi smiled. He knew that calling a meeting with the two family heads would cause trouble. "I wanted to discuss who would be taking over my firm. With my grandsons being far too young to take charge, I wanted one of the two of you to oversee things until Konohamaru becomes of age."

"I would be delighted to," Ryou spoke.

"Che, as if Haruno. He's just about to tell you that I am better then you."

"You wish Uchiha."

"Glad that things haven't changed in years," Itachi sighed. This was going to be a long day. It always was when things came to Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Ryou going head-to-head. They were after all self-proclaimed business rivals…

_**And thus reads we see that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are clearly not meant to be…Until next time**_

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't without going into the first part of the plot. Please review and make me a happy camper who will be without Internet for a painful week T.T

**Q:** What is you favourite technique/ jutsu?

~Simone;D


End file.
